1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for measuring static tilt angle of a voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors are used as drivers in auto-focus camera modules. A typical voice coil motor includes a movable part for coupling with a lens barrel. A static tilt angle refers to an included angle between the central axis of the movable part and the normal line of a reference surface. The reference surface often refers to a sensing surface of the image sensor.
For a standard voice coil motor, the static tilt angle should be zero. If the static tilt angle is too large, the voice coil motor will affect the imaging quality of the camera module. Accordingly, it is necessary to measure the static tilt angle of the voice coil motor before assembling into the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.